Sky's tears
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Al ponders on the meaning of the rain. A little Elricestish...


* * *

Just a little piece of fanfiction that came into my mind after seeing the episode 16, where Al says/thinks, "It's me who would want to cry here"(sorry if that's not completely right, I've only watched the version with the subtitles of my mother tongue, and I just translated),when it was raining. Kind of also inspirited by my original piece of writing at school called "In the middle of the storm", where I compared a storm and one human's life to each other, and made the Sky cry with that human(who I named Yui Moe). I called heaven's tears rain like that. 

Warning: This can be seen as slight **_SHONEN-AI _**and **_INCEST _**between the Elric brothers, but you can make it merely brotherly love as well. The gender is still romance, 'cuz I like Elricest, and it was how I meant this. Also has some spoilers and changing for the ending of the series and the movie!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Sky's tears

When I was little, I used to fear storms. A lot. All the noise and the lightning…I hated it. Usually I would go to mom for comfort, but there was this one time she wasn't there during the storm. That day I went to my brother. He at first teased me a little for fearing the storm even at the age of eight, but after that, he curled up with me in a single blanket, and comforted me. He told that storm was just the Sky crying. The rain was Sky's tears, the lightning was it's desperate and sad yelling. All the wind instead was like a big blew that was born out of all that. I asked why was the Sky crying. Brother said it was because it was all alone, and did not have anyone to comfort it. It had the Earth, but it was so far away they couldn't see each other too often.

I got sad and even a little ashamed of being afraid of someone's crying.

Brother had to comfort me yet again.

This time he comforted me by telling that the storm wasn't always just the _sadness_ of the Sky. At times, it was happy too. At those times, the rain was tears of happiness, the lightning it's laughter, and the wind like a big blew that was born out of all that.

Thinking it like that made me happy. I asked brother whether this storm was happy or sad. Brother smiled fondly, and told it was most likely happy. When I asked why he thought that, he answered that the clouds were so thick during that storm, that Sky was closest to the ground it could be. Maybe the Sky and the Earth were able to talk now, being so close.

I smiled, and was calm yet again.

After that, I no longer feared any storm. Instead, I was always curios whether this was a happy or sad storm.

I ended up deciding it by my own mood.

When I was happy or just merely peaceful during the storm, I believed it was a happy one. Instead, when I was sad, upset or angry, I'd think it was a sad one. At those sad times, the storm actually made me feel a little better, if I had been crying for example. It felt like the Sky was crying with me, and that I wasn't alone.

After mom died and me and brother went to study to Izumi-sensei, I started crying less. But the Sky still kept crying, at times. At those times, I felt like it was crying for me. So that I wouldn't have to. I didn't want brother to see me cry and worry. I really felt like crying many times, though. But the Sky was always ready to cry for me. It continued doing that, until that day…

After I got stuck in that suit of armour, I couldn't cry. I simply wasn't able to, since I didn't have a human body. The Sky did it for me yet again. At the times I was saddest the most, it cried for me again. It sorta eased my pain and the desire to cry. It helped me to carry on. To fight more desperately to get my body and my brother's limbs back.

After I once again had my body, I still often felt like crying. Because brother was gone. And I couldn't do anything about it. The Sky no longer cried for me, or with me. It made me mad. I so much longed for even some kind of comfort. The same kind of comfort brother had given me that day, when I was eight. I wanted to feel that I wasn't alone.

Sure, I had Winry, Granny Pinako and the others, but…just like back when mom had just died, I wouldn't let them see my tears. I wanted to seem strong, to keep them more hopeful. So, I cried only at nights, when I was sure no one was listening. And even then, I kept my voice low. I hated the Sky for "abandoning" me. Leaving me alone with my sorrow.

* * *

It's raining right now as well. There's a storm outside. I no longer hate the Sky. It was what brought brother back to me, after all. As I sit next to the window and watch the rain, it makes me smile peacefully. I feel safe, knowing the Sky is with me again. But this time it's not sad. The Sky is just sharing my joy of being back together with brother. 

"Thank you, Sky…for always being there" I whisper, as I continue staring the rain. I need to enjoy my time now, before brother comes back from the store, and starts rambling about getting wet.

* * *

This became more like _In the middle of the storm _than I had planned…oh well. I hope this wasn't too weird. 


End file.
